The disclosures herein relate in general to information handling systems, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for reducing consumption of battery power.
For a portable battery-powered electronics device (e.g., handheld calculator, mobile smartphone, GPS receiver, camera, or MP3 player), the device's consumption of power is an important factor. For example, if the device consumes power at a higher rate, then: (a) if the battery is not rechargeable (e.g., replaceable), the higher rate of such consumption will increase a user's cost in more frequently replacing the battery; or (b) if the battery is rechargeable, the higher rate of such consumption will increase a user's inconvenience in more frequently locating a recharging source (e.g., AC power outlet) and waiting for such recharging to occur. For lowering the device's consumption of power while the device is disconnected from a recharging source, the device may allow the user to optionally reduce: (a) the device's display screen brightness; (b) a timeout period of inactivity (by the user with the device) that causes the device to automatically further reduce (e.g., dim or turn off) the device's display screen brightness; and/or (c) the device's operating speed. Nevertheless, if the device implements such reductions irrespective of the battery's remaining amount of power, then such implementation may unnecessarily reduce efficiency and/or quality of the device's operations.